


We’ll Meet Again

by TsunamiStarz



Series: Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: If you can’t decide which ship to write about then combine them, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Something's happened. Something tragic has happened. And Mumbo's the only one not affected. Why or how, he doesn't know.All he does know is that time is running out, and he has to seek help from people who want to kill him.
Relationships: Greamno, Grian & BadBoyHalo, Grian/Dream/Techno, Grian/Dream/Technoblade/Mumbo Jumbo, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	We’ll Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I combined Grumbo and Greamno. Who cares?
> 
> Anyways, this is the 4th part of my quest to make Ao3 mark the Greamno tag as common. This one might be a little long too-
> 
> Dammit I really need to learn how to just write oneshots and not full books.

Grian stood up on his tippy toes, hands tightly gripping Mumbo’s suit lapels. Using the concentration of force in his small body, Grian pulled his tall boyfriend down and brought their lips together with a gentleness that starkly contrasted the power that was used to bring them to close heights.

Butterflies fluttered about in both of their stomachs at the kiss. It’s not like they didn’t kiss often; heck, just ask any one of the other hermits and they‘ll tell you that the two are on each other all the time. They just both have years of built-up feelings for each other that every time a small gesture reminds them that they are, in fact, in a relationship just brings the surreality back to light.

Grian pulled away, and a light sigh brushed past Mumbo’s lips as his eyes fluttered open to gaze down on his boyfriend. Grian sent him a loving smile. “I’ll be back soon. I love you,”

And with that, Grian waited for a breeze to catch his elytra before lighting a rocket and flying out of Mumbo’s living base. Mumbo watched him as he flew towards his mansion. Grian was heading out of the Hermitlands to have his monthly meetup with his close friends Dave, Clay, and Darryl, who he’d met roughly a year ago. He’d most likely be back the next day. Another sigh escaped Mumbo as he prepared for the lonely night.

Except, Mumbo wasn’t prepared for what actually came to be. Grian leaving for his meetup? That was three days ago. Now normally Grian would send Mumbo a message saying that he’d be spending more time with his friends, but Mumbo hadn’t gotten any messages or replies from his boyfriend and he was starting to worry.  
  


He’d gone to Xisuma to ask if he could try and track Grian down via his communicator, and the leader had said that he’d get on it right away. Mumbo hasn’t heard from Xisuma since, and with no word from the Hermit’s leader and an unusual peace falling over the Hermitlands, Mumbo’s panic was growing.

And this was only the beginning.


End file.
